Stormy Weather
by Jaime Silverman
Summary: Nova couldn't believe it. She honestly couldn't. For a majority of her life, she'd been taught to think, behave, and act a certain way. It was all she knew. But then she left, with just the clothes on her back and the memories that haunt her. But Nova knew that in order for her to feel some semblance of safety, she'd have to go as far as she possibly can. And only hope for the best


_Oh yeah_  
_Life is bare_  
_Gloom and misery everywhere_  
_Stormy weather, stormy weather_  
_And I just can't get my poor self together_  
_Oh I'm weary all of the time_  
_The time, so weary all of the time_

-Stormy Weather; **by Etta James**

* * *

**Deep in the furthest reaches of space, bordering the known Universe from the unknown, is the Nyx system. It's rather small, when compared to other solar systems, with only four dwarf planets orbiting a white dwarf star. Each planet inhabits a different race of beings; the planet of Hemera being the closest, with one half being in eternal daylight while the other is in eternal night. Those residing on Hemera, particularly the day half, are rumored to have a fiery temper, to attack when provoked. The night half are calmer, less likely to attack. Hemera's two halves never interact.**

**The planet of Thanatos is a dead planet, the second closest planet from the system's star. The inhabitants of this particular dwarf planet faced an epidemic of overpopulation, with too many mouths and not enough resources. A war broke out between Thanatians, and they ended up killing each other as a result. All remaining species in the Nyx system leave Thanatos untouched, serving as a reminder for what happened.**

**The planet of Moirai is the third planet, and filled with a species of clairvoyants. Moirai's inhabitants live the lives of priesthood, using their visionary abilities to perceive future events that will unfold. They are often sought out by the people of Hemera and Erebus regard to their future.**

**Lastly, the planet of Erebus, also known as the Ghetto Planet. The furthest planet from the dwarf star. Erebus itself is mostly cast in darkness, with only brief moments of dim light coming from the star. Erebus' inhabitants learned to adapt to their environment, to live in a world of near complete darkness. They learned to bend the darkness to their will, to become the very thing they've only ever known.**

* * *

Nova trudged up the rocky hill, her breathing heavy and her body aching. It had been a long day — or, night rather — for the young girl, and she was more than excited to get home. The young girl spent most of her day in the fields, where her sole purpose was to pick out the weeds from the crops. The people had come to understand the difficulties that arose while trying to grow food in a planet nearly devoid of life, and they came together to build specialized lights to help. But it wasn't enough. Erebus struggled greatly when it came to water, so often they were unable to keep their crops alive for very long. Not to mention Erebus housed very few animals that could survive in darkness. So, to put it simply, the people were starving and slowly dying off.

Letting out a strangled sigh, Nova stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She had been working from the moment she woke up until the very end of the day. Her body was screaming in protest with every step she took, her lungs burned with every breath she took. All she wanted was to lay down and get some rest, to have just a couple moments of peace and relaxation. But she knew that wouldn't happen. The way Nova's life was at home was just as hectic as it was in the fields.

_Just try and focus on getting over this hill,_ she thought solemnly. _You can compare the chaos of home and work later._

Swallowing thickly, Nova forced herself to continue. She had to keep going, for herself and for her family. God knows they'd be worried out of their _minds_ if she didn't get home soon.

_—Stormy Weather—_

It took Nova roughly an hour to finish her ascend and get to her house. The hill itself was very steep, and the rocks were very jagged and tended to slice her feet open. Now at this point, being close to her tenth birthday, Nova wanted to believe that she'd grow accustomed to the sharpness of that damned hill, that her feet would get rough and wouldn't bleed every time she went up or down. But that was obviously asking too much. Nova's feet still bled every single time, and the scars on the soles of her feet were getting sliced open again, scabbing over or even getting infected. There were some days she couldn't go to the fields because her feet were in so much pain. Add that to the aches the rest of her body experienced, and it almost felt like her body was failing.

But on this particular day, after an agonizingly long day in the fields, Nova felt as if her body was about to cave in on itself. Her joints were so stiff, so sore, that they could barely move without hurting. Her back, especially her lower back, was throbbing, a dull pain pulsing through her body. She had the worst headache ever and her feet were burning from all the rocks poking, jabbing, and slicing them. But she knew how to keep going, that was all that mattered. When her home came into view, a sense of relief washed over her.

The young girl tried to hurry her walking, so that way she could get home faster. That's all she really wanted. And the closer her home got, the quicker she tried to walk.

_I'm almost there,_ Nova thought. _Just a little further and I'll be able to finally put this day behind me._

Nova couldn't even get to five feet to her home before something stopped her. The ground vibrating, a loud noise surrounding her. It was nothing she'd ever felt _or_ heard before. Looking around for a moment, Nova tried to figure out what would be causing such a commotion. She didn't see anything or anyone. That all changed when she looked up. In the sky, there was a ship. A very large one. It was insanely large, as a matter of fact. It was mostly black, with some lights flickering here and there. The ship itself was lowering, getting closer and closer to where Nova seemed to be. Her heart hammered in her chest, her throat closing up.

She'd been so preoccupied by the ship itself, she didn't even realize her family had exited, or them calling her name in hope of getting her attention. In that moment, Nova was frozen in fear.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**I know this chapter is short, and possibly poorly written, but hopefully you guys can find something good in it. Also, be sure to give some constructive criticism if you feel it's needed. I'd love to learn how I could improve my writing.**

**Do I own anything in the MCU? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an excitement for Avengers 4. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

**Like I said before, leave constructive criticism where you think it's due. Tell me how I can improve my writing. Tell me what seems good so far, whatever, I don't care. Any help from you guys is welcome.**

**And lastly, in case any of you are curious, if you go to the "profile" I did put some OC descriptions and stuff on Nova in case any of you are curious. I don't know how well I'd do at describing my OC, so I made sure to do a better job in the "profile" section. But that's only if you guys are curious.**

**Leave a random review if you've got one. Whether it's old or new, it's up to you guys.**

**Peace out, guys!**

**Jaime Silverman**


End file.
